


A Connection

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Isaac knew he had a problem. He clung to people like a life line.





	A Connection

Isaac knew he had a problem. He clung to people like a life line. It was something he was working on. But at least he knew he had a problem. He knew what his problem was. Loss of family, an abusive father, friends lost, and alpha who couldn’t lead, a pack that really wasn’t a pack. So Isaac clung. 

He clung to his father, even though he didn’t deserve it. He clung to Derek, to the pack, even though Derek wasn’t able to lead, even though the pack fell apart. He clung to Scott, even though Scott wasn’t really willing to lead, he didn’t want to lead, but Isaac followed anyway. Isaac had clung Scott’s mother, Melissa, even though she had her own hands full. Isaac clung to Allison, even though her heart really lay with Scott and Isaac’s heart was too conflicted to even allow himself to comfortably pursue her.

Loneliness was an ache in his soul that he couldn’t fill or escape, ever.

So when he woke with his head aching and barely able to remember what had happened or why he was laying on his back in the forest, he didn’t move. Instead he just stared up at the night sky.

“Are you okay?”

The feminine voice made him suddenly recall that someone had been shaking him, calling his name. Isaac focused on the face that appeared in front of him. The smell was feminine, sweet. Hair hung around his face like a curtain.

“Isaac?”

A gentle hand touched his face, sliding over his cheek gently. Her thumb caressed his cheek as she leaned against his side. “Yea?” He rasped.

“Are you okay?”

Her voice was a gentle whisper, her face twisted in concern, her green eyes pained for him. “Yea,” he responded. Then she smiled, so sweet, and then she brushed his hair from his forehead and again he felt the pull, the draw to someone to combat his loneliness. In a twist of fate Isaac found himself falling for Lydia Martin.


End file.
